Naive Adoration
by Chibimono Akuno
Summary: Sirius returns home to his godson after being missing for several years. Harry, thirteen years old, is happy to have his godfather back and Sirius finds that the boy is in love with him... Much like he is in love with Harry, himself. slash and chanish


**Title:** Naive Adoration  
**Author:** Chibimono Akuno, with help from Taibhse  
**Pairings:** Sirius/Harry, implied Sirius/Remus  
**Rating: ** PG-13 for pure, sappy, tender fluff and tiny chan kisses.  
**Summary/Quote:** And yet, here was the son of those deceased friends he held so dearly, curling up against him and into his arms, young arms wrapping around his own neck tenderly. "So... that means I have your kisses all to myself now?" asked the small voice very close to his ear.   
**Warnings:** A relationship blossoming between godfather and godson. It's chan, too... but there is only chaste kisses, really. Harry's thirteen. It's also AU.  
**A/N:** This is my first completed Sirry fic. I probably would never have written it if not for Taibhse, who is the ultimate Sirius to my Harry when it comes to Sirry RPing. In fact, the dialogue in this fic is from a little RP chat that we had. She wrote Sirius' dialogue, and I have written everything else. Please enjoy.  
  
**Naive Adoration**  
by Chibimono Akuno and Taibhse  
  
The door opened. "Sirius?"  
  
The dark haired man looked up from the papers filled out on his desk to see the young boy standing nervously in the doorway. "Hullo, Harry," he said softly.  
  
"Hullo."  
  
"Feelin' okay?" asked Sirius, waving his hand to the bed for Harry to take a seat.  
  
The boy nodded, slipping inside the room quietly and shutting the door. "Yeah, I guess I'm alright. You?"  
  
"I'm fine.. Something wrong, Harry?" He watched the boy fidget.  
  
"No... I just... No... I suppose I'm just tired, is all." Which was understandable, Sirius thought. After all, he had just showed up after supposedly being dead for quite some time. Sirius supposed that if he was thirteen years old and his godfather suddenly came back to life, he would be a bit tired the next day, too, after all the freaking out he would do. He turned around in his seat to take a good look at Harry, who brightened a bit and asked, "Um... so... What are you doing?"  
  
Sirius smiled. "Just looking through papers." Papers that Remus had taken care of long ago, after he first went missing. Harry was put under guardianship of the Dursleys. Harry still was at this time, but Sirius was correcting that.  
  
"Anything important?" Harry stood up and took a few steps forward, but stopped.   
  
"Not really," he said, thinking that nothing was as important as Harry right now, being so near to him. The boy looked so nervous. "Are you sure you're okay, Harry? You can talk to me about anything you know.."  
  
Harry stepped back to perch on the bed again. "Nope, I'm good. Really..."  
  
Sirius raised a dark eyebrow. "Positive?" After all these years apart, Harry was still such a terrible liar.  
  
"Well... no."  
  
".. anything I can help with?" He wanted to reach out to the boy, who looked so lost as he sat there on the dark blue comforter.   
  
"I'm... I dunno. How did you get back? Is it really you? I feel so confused..." The words were all blurted out, fast and hardly tripping, from the boy who sat lost on the sea of blue wool.   
  
"Yes, it's me.." Sirius said, rubbing at his tired blue eyes. Harry had a right to know what had happened... and if only Sirius knew, he would be able to tell him. "I don't remember how I got back, maybe.. maybe because I wanted to take care of you?" This much, he did know.  
  
"Do you...?" Harry asked, a smile alighting his face. He looked so hopeful just then.   
  
"Yes," the man nodded simply.  
  
"I want... you to... too...." the boy nodded shyly, his cheeks colouring slightly.  
  
Sirius smiled at the boy, thinking that he looked so precious right then... so innocent and sweet... If only he could just hold the boy and protect him with all his love forever... "I'm just glad to be alive.."  
  
"Me, too," Harry whispered. He looked near exploding, the smile was so bright on his face. With a bounce, he was off the bed and diving right into Sirius' arms. "I'm... Merlin, I'm... Sirius, I missed you!" His young arms wrapped around Sirius' neck and the boy held him so tight.  
  
Harry was practically purring in the man's arms, so content to sit there, even at thirteen years old. Sirius was sure it had to be somewhat uncomfortable to sit on a man's lap as if he were some sort of toddler, what with the boy being nothing but long arms and long legs and lots of joints. After a while, the boy was becoming dead weight in his arms, obviously knackered.   
  
"Maybe you should go to sleep," Sirius whispered, wondering if the boy could get up so he could walk him to the bed.  
  
"Yeah..." Harry murmured, his arms slipping around Sirius' neck so he could remain snuggled against his godfather.  
  
With strength he was surprised to have, Sirius stood up with Harry in his arms, the boy flopping about like a limp rag doll. He was out cold, a peaceful smile on his face, leaving Sirius to wonder what he could be dreaming about. He laid the boy out on his bed, turning back the blankets and covering him. Harry murmured a bit, whispering his godfather's name before snuggling into the pillows. Sirius walked around the bed, shrugging off his robes as he went, to sit on the other side.   
  
Watching the sleeping boy for a few minutes, he decided to lay down, kicking off his shoes and unbuttoning his over shirt. He rested his head on the pillow next to Harry's, his long black hair spreading out in inky trails, and he sighed. He watched the face half hidden by the pillow under it, watched Harry's eyelids flutter and his lips slightly quirk in small smiles. If he could have one thing in the world, it would be Harry. For Harry was all that remained of Sirius' beloved James and Lily, and through Harry would be a future of love and affection he was never able to give to anyone else.  
  
Harry stirred suddenly, as if he were shocked by a jolt of electricity. He squirmed a bit, his face pinched with a scared expression. Years without the boy, and yet, he knew the first signs of a nightmare. He bundled the child quickly into his arms, hushing him with soothing words and gentle kisses to his scarred little brow.  
  
Whimpering and trembling, arms went back around Sirius' neck once again, green eyes begging for rescue from sleep induced fears. Against the man's shoulder, Harry confided his terror of seeing Sirius in the accident that had taken his life and of watching Uncle Remus cry as Mr. Snape took him away to the Dursleys. Tears spilled down Harry's face as he begged not to go back to the Dursleys, anything but there...  
  
"Did someone say something to you?" Sirius asked, wondering why the boy would think such a thing as being returned to those sorry excuses for relatives.  
  
"No..." said slowly, finally coming out of the fog of sleep.  
  
Sirius did hear from Remus that they did punish Harry quite a bit, even for things that Harry did not do. But, as far as Remus knew, they never laid a finger on Harry. "Did someone do something?" he asked, just to make sure.  
  
Harry shook his dark, messy head. "No... I just... Maybe I'm just tired...," he sighed as he snuggled against his godfather, enjoying the warmth and care of the man beside him.  
  
"So.. there's nothing bothering you?" asked Sirius, his fingers playing in the wild ebony locks.  
  
"I suppose... I could say I'm still... in shock?" Harry smiled, closing his eyes to the feeling of fingers threading through his hair.  
  
"Oh.." Sirius smiled in return, gently nuzzling the lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead.  
  
"I thought I had lost you forever," the boy sighed, so full of love he was nearly overwhelmed by it.  
  
"I couldn't possibly leave you alone.." Sirius breathed against his hair, leaving a little kiss.  
  
"I don't want you to."  
  
"You're such an important person in my life, Harry.." Sirius looked down at the boy's face to see the bright green eyes staring back at him. He chuckled. "Well.. you're the only important person!"  
  
"... I... I don't want to be important. It's a lot of responsibility..." Harry blushed brightly, his cheeks looking as if they had been pinched. "I don't want to disappoint you."  
  
"You're important to me, if anything happens to you.. I have to help.. You're my godson.." Sirius watched as the boy nodded slowly, looking disappointed. Sighing, he looked across the room to the bedroom door and ran his hands through his own long hair before looking back at Harry. "I.. I know I should look at you and just treat you like a son.. but.. but.."  
  
Harry cocked his head to the side in curious manner. "But... what?"  
  
Looking down at his hands, Sirius saw that they trembled. He was not entirely sure what was happening here, but he felt the very air in the room change as he spoke. "You're.. well.. more than that... to me."  
  
"You mean a lot to me, too..." Harry whispered, his arms reaching up to go around the man's neck.  
  
"R... really?" Sirius asked, having to clear his throat first just to get the word out. Those green eyes were just beaming at him with a strong emotion, and Sirius thought he was falling into them.   
  
"Of course..." Harry said, his arms around Sirius' neck pulling the man closer to him, little by little. "You've always been there for me... I care a lot about you."   
  
So close now, Harry's breath ghosted over Sirius' face as he spoke and he looked down at those pink lips, so soft and smooth... "Can I.. kiss you?"  
  
Harry's eyes alit with something... Something that was going to be dangerous for Sirius, the man just knew it. "Kiss.. me...?" the boy asked softly, curiously, as if he was the one asking to be kissed instead of his godfather asking for it.  
  
"Just a small one," Sirius found himself saying, as if this tempting little creature next to him would coax him into more without this set specification.  
  
"Um... you really.. want to kiss me?" Harry asked, sitting up. His cheeks were tinted pink and his green eyes were wide and staring at the man, as if he was not sure he heard right at all.  
  
"Unless you don't want me to... That's okay too, I understand," Sirius said quickly, but his voice trailed off. He did not want to sound disappointed. Harry was young after all... and this really was not right... Harry was probably disgusted.   
  
Letting out an excited laugh that hinted at tiny giggles underneath the original sound, Harry smiled. "No, I wa... I mean... well... Yes!"  
  
"So.. can I?" Sirius asked in disbelief of this gorgeous creature actually agreeing.  
  
A deep blush was covering the boy's cheeks now as touched Sirius' face, letting the man lean closer to his. "Sure... I guess..."   
  
Smiling at the beautiful creature before him, Sirius leaned in and touched his lips to those tender pink ones. It was gentle and light, just a tiny brush with the faintest amount of pressure. With just the contact, Harry made a tiny sound in the back of his throat, a pleased sound. Sirius pulled back slowly and watched those brilliant green eyes flutter open once again. He smiled at Harry, and the boy ducked his head.  
  
"Oh..." Harry said in a breathy sigh.  
  
"You're so cute," Sirius whispered, tilting the boy's face upwards so that he could kiss his scar on his forehead.  
  
"Stop it..." Harry laughed, swatting at Sirius' hand on his chin, "You're making my face feel hot..."   
  
"You're blushing.." Sirius whispered against the curves of Harry's ear. He watched the boy smile, his shoulders bunching up as his godfather's breath tickled his ear.  
  
Letting out a cooing moan from the onslaught against his ear, Harry replied, "Only girls do that..."  
  
"Boys can too.. Remus has done it plenty of times," Sirius reassured Harry as he nipped gently at the top of the boy's ear.  
  
This time, Harry's laugh really was a giggle, but if it was from the comment made about Uncle Remus or from having his ear teased, Sirius was not sure. "Really?"  
  
"Yup!" smiled the man, drawing back enough to look at the flushed face of the boy he fell in love with.  
  
"What did you do to him...?" Harry asked, fingers reaching out to play with a strand of dark hair that fell over Sirius' shoulders. "Have... have you kissed him, too?"  
  
"When we were younger, I use to kiss him a lot.." Sirius whispered, smiling ruefully.  
  
"Like you just kissed me?" Harry asked in a stage whisper, as if there was some sort of conspiracy happening.  
  
"Yeah," chucked the man, running his hand through the thick, dark hair on Harry's head.  
  
"Do you... kiss him anymore?" Harry asked, his green eyes looked... worried? Disappointed? Jealous...?  
  
Sirius looked deep into those eyes and found that they were jealous, indeed. "... No..." he admitted to his godson. Though they were still very good friends, the relationship he had with Remus had been long since finished, dying with the days of James and Lily lives.  
  
And yet, here was the son of those deceased friends he held so dearly, curling up against him and into his arms, young arms wrapping around his own neck tenderly. "So... that means I have your kisses all to myself now?" asked the small voice very close to his ear.  
  
"The only person to have them," Sirius breathed, turning his head to nuzzle his nose against Harry's.  
  
Harry settled down in Sirius' arms, as if the man had not been missing for the passed several years, and smiled. His green eyes drooped close, but not before receiving on last kiss goodnight.   
  
And together, they slept peacefully.  
  
the end   



End file.
